Enfants Lune
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: "Autrefois, on pensait que c'était la Lune, qui rendait les hommes fous". Quelques instants de vie où les chemins de Rabastan et Luna se sont croisés. Et quelque part au milieu, Dean qui attend que la guerre se termine. OS


Salut salut !

Ici Zod'a, je reviens avec un nouvel OS : pas de Bellatrix cette fois-ci mais plutôt Rabastan, Dean et Luna.

A la base je pensais l'appeler Mania mais ça ressemblait trop à la marque de serviettes hygiéniques. Finalement, j'ai opté pour Enfants-Lune, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la maladie.

Anyway. J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de texte sérieux.

A tout à l'heure en bas, si vous parvenez jusque-là !

* * *

Tu les vois, Rab, tu les entends ?

Ces silhouettes encagoulées qui flottent devant vos cellules, tels des vautours guettant leurs proies. Effleurant vos barreaux de leurs longues mains visqueuses et couvertes de croûtes. Si proches... si proches...

Prêtes à se repaître de votre bonheur et à venir engloutir vos joies et vos plus beaux souvenirs, éclater vos rêves et briser vos espoirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, plus rien. Si ce n'est des miettes dont même un pigeon ne voudrait pas. Si ce n'est une coquille vide ou une marmelade de souvenirs déchirants, de rires glacés, de cris rageurs et de hurlements terrifiés. Ces hurlements qui résonnent dans vos tête à longueur de journée et à longueur de nuit – à moins que ce ne soient juste ceux de tes voisins, de Bellatrix, de Rodolphus et de tous les autres criminels notoires qui partagent ton couloir.

\- Bande de petits mangemorts ratés, te souffle une voix à l'oreille.

Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous faire prendre.

 **.**

 **.**

Dis, Rab, comment c'est, d'être enfermé ici, avec ta folie pour seule compagnie ?

Ce double de toi-même que tu t'es créé pour passer le temps et oublier le froid, l'ennui, la solitude - comme ces petits enfants, sans attache et désœuvrés, qui se créent un ami avec qui boire le thé ?

Ne mens pas. Je le sais. Tous les prisonniers sont de grands enfants. Tous les prisonniers cachent un ami imaginaire, quelque part sous leur lit. Ou bien dans leur cervelle, même si la tienne s'atrophie doucement.

Tic tac. Tic tac.

[C'est la chenille qui redémarre. C'est la folie qui fait son nid.]

Moi, je me souviens que les fous t'ont toujours obsédé.

Les tarés, les givrés, les désaxés et les cinglés.

Les barges, les maboules, les agités du bocal et les fêlés du bulbe.

Tant de mots pour les décrire, tu ne trouves pas ?

Tous ces marginaux et ces déglingués qui faisaient vibrer ton âme lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un pauvre adolescent boutonneux, que ton frère courrait après l'amour d'une vipère et que les autres autour de toi t'apparaissaient si ternes, si insipides.

Trop rangés dans leurs vies toutes tracées. A se lever chaque matin pour faire la même chose que tout le monde tout en ayant l'impression du contraire, à vivre comme si aucun ici sur Terre ne sortait véritablement du ventre de sa mère et que, quelque part dans le monde, une usine s'employait à produire à la pelle des bébés identiques, minuscules et bien potelés, formatés à la chaîne pour mener la même vie fadasse et édulcorée. Pesés à la naissance, emballés sous vide et déballés plus tard par les parents. Allez mon gars, rentre dans le système, fais comme les autres. Tu comprendras quand il sera trop tard.

Oui... La folie t'avait toujours fasciné. Comme on est fasciné par la vie ou par la mort, le génie ou la connerie humaine, la folie t'apparaissait comme un entre deux – une erreur providentielle dans la matrice, une forme de lucidité extatique, capable d'insuffler suffisamment de bon sens en ses serviteurs pour leur épargner le monde et ses absurdités.

A ses côtés, on devenait libre de ses actions. Libre de réaliser ses rêves et ses fantasmes les plus inavouables. Libre de s'émanciper des règles édictés par les pairs et de ces vieux relents de morale universellement partagés. Le bien, le mal, tous ces discours dichotomiques à la mords-moi le nœud.

Tu aurais voulu que la folie te choisisse. Qu'elle te sorte du lot et que la vieille Manea te serre contre ses flancs tout comme elle avait étreint progressivement ta belle-sœur, cette cinglée de Bellatrix. Qu'elle te déleste de toutes entraves et de toutes craintes, de tout regret et de tout remord, de tout passé et de tout avenir. Qu'elle te permette enfin de comprendre ta mère, Leta Lestrange, maniaque depuis ta plus tendre enfance - et que tu n'aies plus à subir en sa compagnie le fardeau de ton esprit sain. Incapable de pénétrer le monde et le cœur de ta génitrice. De t'emparer des clefs permettant de la décrypter ou encore de pouvoir lui ouvrir le crâne, comme Leta elle-même aimait à le faire sur ses précieuses créatures magiques et ces animaux de moldus.

Enfermée toutes les nuits dans son laboratoire pour y pratiquer des expériences à la morale douteuse. Enfermée pour mieux comprendre les sources et les plus intimes secrets de votre magie, pendant que chaque jour aux quatre coins du monde de plus en plus de Sang-de-Bourbe s'amusaient à vous la dérober.

...

Au final, Manea t'avait ignoré. Tu étais trop réfléchi, trop calculateur, trop cérébral. Incapable de lâcher prise et de te noyer dans l'instant présent, d'égaler le génie fou et créateur de ta mère.

Alors, à défaut d'être fou, tu t'étais entouré de ses disciples. Tu avais rejoins les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu t'étais délecté de son excentricité morbide, de sa folie meurtrière et du chaos qu'il vous permettait de répandre. Un chaos à l'image de celui qui devait régner dans la tête de Leta. Un chaos, qui, pour sûr, régnait en maître dans celle de Bella, et séduisit sur le champ ton aîné. [Prétentieux au point de croire pouvoir lui remettre les idées en place, quand il avait échoué, tout comme votre père, à recoller les morceaux dans l'esprit bouillonnant de Leta].

Et puis un jour... Le maître est tombé. Vous a abandonné, comme tous les grands Seigneurs.

Bellatrix, sa grande gueule, son amour incompris - et incompréhensible - vous ont envoyés tout droit à Azkaban.

Et combien tu l'as haïe, le jour de votre procès, d'anéantir en quelques minutes toutes chances de vous en sortir. Cherchant furtivement le visage de Leta dans l'assemblée, pour le graver une dernière fois dans ta mémoire. En vain.

Il n'y a eu que les parents du petit Barty, pour assister à votre déconfiture.

Et désormais...

Ce sont les Détraqueurs, qui se délectent de toi et qui te rendent fou, fou, _fou_.

Seulement... ce n'est pas la frénésie désaliénante dont tu rêvais toutes ces années.

Ce n'est pas la folie à la fois destructrice et créatrice de Leta, ni la folie furieuse du maître, et encore moins la folie amoureuse de Bella.

Juste le calme plat du désespoir le plus désespérant.

 **.**

 **.**

Ça fait longtemps que ça ne t'est pas arrivé, hein ?

De pouvoir coller ton corps contre celui d'une femme et de pouvoir respirer son parfum. Même si ce n'est rien comparé à l'étreinte d'une mère. Même si ça n'a rien de sexuel, de romantique ou d'amical, et qu'il s'agit juste d'une adolescente de quinze ans qui porte de ridicules boucles d'oreille en forme de radis.

Une enfant qui te sert d'otage et que tu finiras probablement par tuer.

\- Tututut ma jolie, tu chantonnes en la sentant se débattre contre toi.

Tu resserres ton emprise et le bout de ta nouvelle baguette s'enfonce davantage dans le creux de sa gorge à la blancheur laiteuse - obligeant l'insolente à pencher sa tête en arrière.

Et l'espace d'un instant... ce ne sont pas juste ses yeux globuleux, qui sont posés sur toi.

C'est le regard bleu de Leta. Perpétuellement surpris. Déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Mère ? Tu ne peux t'empêcher de murmurer en relâchant légèrement ta prise.

Luna cligne finalement des yeux et c'est comme un assassinat.

Car Leta ne reviendra plus, ne reviendra jamais.

Elle est morte depuis longtemps, enterrée six pieds sous terre quand vous mariniez à Azkaban - vous, les pauvres fils ingrats.

[Car aucun enfant ne devrait laisser sa mère arpenter seule les pavés du monde souterrain...]

[Alors... Pourquoi ne la rejoins-tu pas maintenant, Rabastan ?]

[L'aimais-tu donc si peu ?]

\- Reducto ! Entends-tu vaguement crier la fille Weasley.

Tu évites de peu son sortilège. L'autre fille profite de la distraction pour se dégager de ta prise et rejoindre son amie.

En leur courant après jusqu'à la Salle des Planètes, à grands renforts de maléfices, tu parviens à faire tomber la rouquine et réussis à agripper l'un de ses pieds alors qu'elle tente de se relever.

\- Et toi ! Le vilain mangemort ! Prends-toi Pluton dans la face ! Te lance une voix rêveuse tandis que tu tournes ta tête sur le côté.

Ton nez craque sous le poids du projectile cylindrique et la Weasley t'achève avec un nouveau maléfice de réduction.

 **.**

 **.**

Cette nuit-là... et pour la première fois depuis des années... Tu rêves de ta mère.

Tu as de nouveau sept ans et tu est réveillé par des bruits dans la cave. Il fait encore nuit. Père dort de l'autre côté du couloir et Rodolphus est toujours à Poudlard. Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs semaines.

Comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, tu t'extirpes de sous tes couvertures et descends silencieusement jusqu'au laboratoire privé de Leta, où tu entrouvres légèrement la porte.

Les étagères au quatre coins de la pièce sont recouverts de bocaux. Des cervelles y baignent tranquillement dans le formol - de toute taille, de toute forme, de toute couleur.

Au centre du laboratoire, Luna Lovegood règne. Assise immobile sur une chaise comme une reine se tient sur son trône, si ce n'est que son regard est vide, et son crâne... fraîchement ouvert. Évidé comme on évide une citrouille. Pour décorer l'entrée ou pour faire une bonne soupe.

Ton ventre se met à gargouiller.

\- Tu as faim mon chéri ? Demande Leta en se rapprochant.

Entre ses mains gantées repose encore le cerveau de Luna.

Elle te le jette à la figure.

 **.**

 **.**

Quand tu penses qu'on critique le bon goût de Walburga. Sa tapisserie trouée et les têtes d'elfes décapitées qui vous observent pendant le souper...

Personne n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le manoir d'un Lestrange.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Tu te souviens de moi, petite Luna ? Tu susurres lors de votre seconde rencontre.

Rodolphus passe son temps avec Bellatrix qui passe son temps au manoir des Malfoy. Que tu finisses par avoir vent de l'identité des prisonniers logés dans leur cave était inévitable.

Luna secoue la tête. Tu en es presque vexé.

Toi qui rêve si souvent d'elle. De ta sorcière trépanée.

\- Moi je me souviens de toi, tu murmures en te massant le nez. Et surtout de tes yeux.

Petigrew toussote.

Tu grinces des dents et lui adresses un regard noir par-dessus ton épaule..

Il couine, comme le rongeur qu'il est à l'intérieur, et tu l'observes du coin de l'œil remontrer à l'étage d'un pas pressé.

\- Ça m'importe peu, qu'on écoute mes conversations. Mais la moindre des choses est de le faire silencieusement, tu ne crois pas ? Tu demandes à nouveau en te tournant vers Luna.

Elle ne répond pas.

Tu te demandes si elle a peur de toi, comme c'est habituellement le cas chez la plupart des gens. Surtout depuis que tu es sorti d'Azkaban - que les années ont creusé ton visage, que tu n'es plus qu'un squelette ambulant et que tes globes oculaires semblent s'être renfoncés au plus près de ton cerveau.

Mais les yeux globuleux de Luna Lovegood restent imperturbables et passent sur toi comme si elle ne te voyait pas réellement.

\- Je me suis retrouvé à ta place, moi aussi, tu sais ? Tu poursuis après avoir analysé plus attentivement la situation. Pendant quatorze ans. Enfermé à Azkaban, entouré de Détraqueurs. A revivre sans arrêt les moments les plus pénibles de ma vie... Tu peux t'estimer heureuse, en comparaison.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas si malheureuse, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Je sais que je finirai par sortir. Harry viendra nous sauver, Mr. Ollivander et moi.

\- Crois-tu ? Tu demandes sans pouvoir t'empêcher de sourire, en rapprochant ton visage des barreaux.

Luna n'écarte pas le sien.

\- Harry Potter se cache depuis des mois, maintenant. Il a peut-être décidé de penser un peu plus à lui et un peu moins aux autres.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Harry a toujours un plan. Il viendra vous botter les fesses !

Tu ris.

\- Tu es folle, Luna Lovegood.

[Luna.]

[Luna la lune.]

[Autrefois... on pensait que c'était la lune, qui provoquait la folie des hommes.]

[Nous contamineras-tu tous un jour, petite Lovegood ?]

\- Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire. Tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca.

\- Ma mère était loufoque, elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Elle est morte.

\- Oh. J'en suis désolée.

\- Vraiment ? Tu renifles.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, que Leta soit morte ? Ou que tu pleures comme un enfant perdu, en visitant sa tombe ?

Tu es un Mangemort.

Elle est votre prisonnière.

\- Vraiment, dit Luna tristement. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle aimait beaucoup faire des expériences, et un jour, un de ses sortilèges a mal tourné. Alors, je sais ce que ça fait, de grandir sans l'un de ses parents.

\- … La mienne aussi aimait beaucoup faire des expériences. Elle possédait son propre laboratoire.

\- C'était sûrement une très grande sorcière.

\- Oui. J'aimais beaucoup la regarder travailler. Elle pratiquait toutes sortes d'opérations très amusantes. Comme des craniotomies. Sur des créatures magiques. Ou d'autres créatures plus ou moins consentantes... de petits moldus égarés... Oui, je me souviens encore des hurlements que l'on entendait résonner dans le manoir de mes parents. Ma principale phobie, à l'époque, était de me retrouver comme tous les autres sur la table de dissection.

[Sois sage, Rabastan. Ne fais pas de bêtise. Si tu ne veux pas que maman vienne te chercher...]

\- Mais même avec toutes les précautions du monde... Parfois, quand elle me caressait les cheveux... Je savais... Oui... je sentais... qu'elle se demandait, derrière, ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans ma petite tête. Comme je me suis toujours demandé moi ce qu'il y avait dans la sienne. Ou dans la tienne, tu termines avec un nouveau sourire.

Cette fois-ci, Luna garde le silence, comme auparavant, et tu t'écartes de sa cellule à reculons.

Tout comme on ne peut pas rire de tout, on ne pourra jamais converser poliment sur n'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais quoi petite Luna ? Je t'aime bien, finalement. Tu sais écouter les gens. Alors peut-être... oui, peut-être que je repasserai à l'occasion. Pour un brin de causette.

 **.**

 **.**

Tu repasseras plusieurs fois.

Et puis un jour, Narcissa t'apprendra, avec un visage apeuré pendant que sa sœur, son fils et son mari se font punir par votre sombre Seigneur, que Potter était là et qu'un elfe l'a aidé à s'échapper, lui et les autres prisonniers.

Tu ne sais pas ce qui est le plus incongru.

Que Lucius ait libéré leurs ancien elfe de maison en lui donnant une chaussette par mégarde, ou que Peter Petigrew se soit étranglé lui-même.

Il y a tout de même des méthodes plus pratiques, quand on veut mettre fin à sa vie.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ron s'assit au bord de la tombe et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il passa aux pieds nus de l'elfe. Dean sortit un bonnet de laine dont Harry coiffa avec soin la tête de Dobby, recouvrant ses oreilles de chauve-souris. Luna, emmitouflée dans un manteau de Fleur, s'accroupit et posa tendrement les doigts sur les paupières de l'elfe qu'elle baissa sur son regard vitreux._

 _« Voilà, » dit-elle avec douceur. « Maintenant, c'est comme s'il dormait. » « Je crois que nous devrions prononcer quelques mots. » « Je vais commencer, d'accord ? »_

 _Sous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle, elle s'adressa à l'elfe mort, au fond de sa tombe :_

 _« Merci, Dobby, de m'avoir arrachée de cette cave. Il est tellement injuste que tu aies dû mourir alors que tu étais si bon, si courageux. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce que tu as fait pour nous. J'espère que tu es heureux, à présent. »_

 _Elle se tourna vers Ron, attendant qu'il parle à son tour. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix rauque :_

 _« Ouais... Merci, Dobby. »_

 _« Merci, » marmonna Dean._

 _« Adieu, Dobby, » murmura Harry._

 _._

 _._

C'est étrange, non, tu ne trouves pas ?

D'être là, dans la chaumière aux coquillages, avec Luna et Harry et Ron et Hermione et tous les autres.

Après tous ces mois de cavales. Seul ou accompagné de parfaits étrangers. A dormir dehors, sous une tente et parfois sans, et d'autres fois encore dans des bâtisses désaffectées, sombres, vieilles, humides et décrépies, dans l'odeur de moisi et la crainte perpétuelle qu'un jour les rafleurs débarquent. Et que tout se termine d'un coup. Comme pour les araignées.

[Quoi, les araignées ? Quelles araignées ?]

[Mais enfin, souvenez-vous !]

[Ces petites victimes des démonstrations pédagogiques d'Alastor Maugrey...]

Le truc, c'est que les rafleurs ont bel et bien fini par débarquer. Mais Harry vous a sauvés.

Parce que c'est dans sa nature. Parce qu'Harry vous sauve toujours.

Et tu es encore là. En vie. Planqué. A attendre que le temps passe. Que tout ça s'arrête. Pendant que Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati endurent on ne sait quoi à Poudlard, sous le joug tyrannique de Rogue et de ces saloperies de Carrows.

Oui, c'est tellement étrange.

Et tellement injuste, aussi, que votre monde soit en guerre, pendant que des centaines de milliers d'adolescents londoniens jouent tranquillement au foot sans s'imaginer un seul instant qu'une bande de tarés psychopathes puisse vous filer au train et qu'une école devienne un véritable enfer.

Tellement injuste, et absurde, quand il y a encore un an, ton principal souci était de réussir à réviser tes examens sans penser à Ginny et Harry se galochant quelque part dans le château.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, Dean Thomas, dit subitement Luna par dessus ton épaule.

Tu sursautes, ton crayon dérape et tu essayes en vain de dissimuler le fruit de ton ennui et de ton inquiétude. Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Luna a eu le temps de regarder tes esquisses. Le visage rayonnant de Seamus. Le sourire de Ginny.

Ses grands yeux globuleux te sondent avec attention et, l'espace d'un instant, tu te demandes comment elle a pu vous paraître si cinglée, à Seamus et à toi, alors que tant de sagesse semble résider en eux.

\- Je ne pense pas que Rogue ait réellement compris à qui il avait affaire. Harry, Ron et Hermione vont lui faire sa fête, quand ils retourneront à Poudlard. Et après, ils s'occuperont de cette saleté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Là. Tu te souviens, du comment.

Et alors, tu as presque envie de lui cracher : Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Loufoca Lovegood, qu'ils vont tout arranger ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Pourquoi t'en es si convaincue ? Pourquoi tu ne t'inquiètes pas, comme tout le monde, comme tous les gens normaux ?

[Parce que t'as pas d'amis ?]

...

Quelque chose te retient.

\- Tu viendrais chercher du bois avec moi ? Te demande Luna sans prendre note de ton visage crispé. Fleur m'a dit que nous serons bientôt à court. J'en profiterai pour te montrer des Neptuniens, si tu veux. Ils vivent généralement dans les eaux salés. Avec un peu de chance, nous en verrons quelques uns !

\- Des quoi ?

\- Je crois que les moldus appellent ça des hippocampes.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça existait réellement.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, déclare Hermione, les lèvres pincées, en arrivant à votre hauteur.

\- Tu es sûre ? L'interroge Ron en débarquant à son tour. Parce que je sors des toilettes et j'ai cru en voir un passer sa tête à travers la lunette.

\- Ah ah. Très amusant, Ronald.

\- Oh, non, c'est tout à fait possible, babille joyeusement Luna en t'entraînant avec elle en direction de la sortie. A quoi ressemblait-il ? De quelles couleurs étaient ces écailles ? Il a poussé un cri ? Ce sont des animaux très curieux, ils aiment bien se promener dans les conduits d'évacuation pour remonter jusque dans nos habitations.

\- Je croyais que c'était à moitié des chevaux.

\- C'est le cas ! Mais ils sont beaucoup moins imposants que ce que les moldus essayent de nous faire croire. En réalité, ils sont si petits qu'ils peuvent se faufiler partout. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a du mal à les voir.

\- Comme de par hasard, oui, marmonne Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Luna referme la porte de la chaumière derrière vous et tu l'écoutes d'une oreille distraite.

Si Seamus était là, il serait probablement écroulé de rire derrière ton dos.

Mais Seamus n'est pas là, et ton visage se ferme de nouveau.

 **.**

 **.**

Quand vous revenez, les cheveux humides de pluie, les bras chargés de bois rejetés par la mer et sans avoir vu le moindre Neptunien, Luna est toujours en train de babiller sur son répertoire animalier.

« Et des oreilles minuscules, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. « Un peu comme celles d'un hippopotame, d'après papa, sauf qu'elles sont violettes et couvertes de fourrure. Si tu veux les appeler, il faut leur fredonner un air. Ils préfèrent les valses, pas de la musique trop rapide... et surtout pas du Celestina Moldubec... »

Gêné, tu croises le regard de Harry et hausse les épaules en passant devant lui, suivant Luna dans le living-room-salle-à-manger où Ron et Hermione mettent les couverts avant de t'arrêter devant la cheminée pour y relancer le feu.

« … et si jamais tu viens chez nous, je te montrerai la corne. Papa m'en a parlé dans une lettre, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vue parce que les Mangemorts m'ont enlevée dans le Poudlard Express et je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi pour Noël... ».

Tout à coup, tu t'arrêtes et serres les poings.

Toi non plus, tu n'as pas pu rentrer chez toi pour Noël.

Ta mère te manque.

[Ton père, lui, tu n'es même pas sûr de savoir qui il a réellement été.]

A la chaleur des flammes ronronnant dans l'âtre, tu te demandes si Harry, Ron et Hermione vous sauveront, comme Luna en est persuadée.

Si tu pourras de nouveau passer les fêtes en famille.

 **.**

 **.**

Pendant des mois, tu t'étais senti coupable de ne pas être resté à Poudlard - même si c'était pour toi plus une question de survie qu'une envie soudaine de pratiquer l'école buissonnière.

Oui. Tu t'étais senti coupable d'avoir abandonné Seamus aux Carrows - incapable d'échanger la moindre lettre, le moindre message avec ton meilleur ami. Coupable d'être en fuite et d'arpenter le pays en solitaire, tandis qu'à Poudlard la terreur régnait et que ce cinglé de Seamus parlait beaucoup trop et trop fort pour rester en vie bien longtemps. Coupable de rester cloîtré dans la chaumière aux coquillages. A regarder Luna s'exercer avec sa nouvelle baguette quand la tienne était prisonnière des sales mains puantes d'un Rafleur quelconque, ou à écouter ses élucubrations pendant qu'au grenier, Harry, Ron et Hermione mijotaient dieu sait quoi.

Et Ginny... Ginny t'avait manqué. Effroyablement. Vous aviez rompu - elle aimait Harry, désormais, comme elle l'avait toujours aimé et sûrement davantage, maintenant que ce n'était plus une simple obsession d'enfant - mais c'était ton premier amour. Et pendant une courte période, elle avait aussi été ta meilleure amie. La précieuse dépositaire de tous les secrets que tu ne partageais pas avec Seamus. Alors tu n'avais pas pu l'oublier comme ça. Tu n'avais pas pu ne pas t'inquiéter de son sort. Ne pas laisser les choses en suspend dès qu'une chouette de Molly parvenait à Bill.

Terrifié par l'idée que quelque chose soit arrivé à Ginny. Terrifié par l'image de son cadavre en décomposition et par tes rêves dans lesquels parfois, ce n'était pas seulement le cadavre de Dobby, que vous enterriez. Mais celui de tous tes amis. Des êtres les plus chers à ton cœur.

[Seamus. Neville. Lavande et Parvati...]

[Ta mère.]

...

Maintenant que la lumière se rapproche... Maintenant que vous atteignez le fond du tunnel et que tu commences à distinguer toutes ces voix agréablement familières...

[Seamus... Neville... Ginny...]

Ton cœur se réchauffe, tout comme le faux gallion dans ta poche, et tu serres légèrement la petite main de Luna dans la tienne.

 **.**

 **.**

L'instant d'après, vous êtes de retour dans la Salle sur Demande, comme au temps de l'AD.

Cette horrible bonne femme de Dolores Ombrage en moins dans les couloirs du château. Des fauteuils, des banderoles et des lits à baldaquins en plus dans votre vieille salle de réunion.

« On a eu ton message, Neville ! » Tu t'écris avant d'apercevoir Harry, Ron et Hermione. « Salut, tous les trois, on pensait bien que vous seriez là ! ».

Ils ont l'air sérieusement amoché. Plus amoché qu'à leur départ de la chaumière, et c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Dean ! S'écrie la voix de Seamus dans un rugissement de bonheur.

Il fond sur toi et t'étreint à t'en étouffer.

« Salut, tout le monde ! » Chantonne pendant ce temps Luna avant de se faire sauter dessus par Ginny. « Ça fait du bien de revenir ! »

\- Et ça fait du bien de vous revoir, dit Seamus. Putain, vieux ! Ajoute t-il, des larmes dans les yeux. J'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé à te rejoindre et à me barrer du château, mais c'est la folie ici, les Carrows sont abominables. Alors, quand Neville, Ginny et Luna ont lancé la résistance, je ne me voyais pas ne pas prêter main forte... Bon sang, mais ce que tu m'as manqué ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là !

Seamus se détache de toi avec réticence et tu vois enfin son visage tuméfié.

\- J'ai une bonne tête, hein ! Se marre t-il devant ta bouche ouverte. Un vrai beau gosse ! Mais attends de voir ce qu'on va leur mettre aux Carrows maintenant que vous êtes là. Ils ne vont pas se relever. »

\- Oui, révolution ! S'exclame Lavande en brandissant son poing. Cet ordure d'Amycus et sa laideronne de sœur...

\- On ne les laissera pas nous marcher sur les pieds ! Termine Parvati en hochant vigoureusement la tête, ses longues nattes s'agitant dans son dos.

Tu ris légèrement et, finalement, ton regard se pose sur Ginny.

Elle te sourit brièvement.

Quelque chose s'estompe en toi.

Et tu comprends, tout à coup, que tu n'es plus énervé de la savoir amoureuse d'Harry. Parce qu'il y a des choses plus préoccupantes, dans la vie. Des choses plus graves que se faire repousser.

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, tu te sens à ta place.

Tu ne te sens pas lâche.

 **.**

 **.**

« Viens, Luna, » tu cries quelques temps plus tard en la voyant de retour, accompagnée d'Harry, et en tendant ta main dans sa direction.

Parce que tu étais un idiot, auparavant.

Parce que Luna a des amis et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, ce soir, dans la bataille.

Seule comme elle l'a été durant tous ces mois, enfermée dans la cave des Malfoys, avec Mr. Ollivander pour seule compagnie. Seule comme tu l'as été également, avant qu'elle ne passe ses journées avec toi dans la chaumière aux coquillages et que vous attendiez, tous deux, _ensemble_ , qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une chouette, un patronus, un signe... n'importe quoi !

...

Ce soir, l'Armée de Dumbledore est en marche.

Vous n'êtes plus seuls.

Vos professeurs, les anciens élèves, tes camarades de toujours... tous, vous marchez, vous courrez, vous grondez à l'unisson dans les couloirs, le front haut et la baguette levée, prêts à en découdre. Sous les encouragements et les chants de guerre des personnages peints qui peuplent les tableaux de votre école, des armures, des fantômes et même de l'insupportable Peeves.

\- On les aura, Petit Pote Potty ! On les aura ! Caquette l'esprit frappeur tandis que Luna te suit dans les escaliers.

Sa main est chaude dans la tienne.

Tu pries pour qu'elle le reste jusqu'à la toute fin.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Je suis content de te retrouver ici, petite Luna, tu lances en faisant valser l'un de ses amis contre un mur, un gros garçon costaud.

Tu l'as cherchée depuis le début des hostilités. Sans pouvoir t'en empêcher.

Ses cheveux blonds, sa voix rêveuse...

Tu espérais, en arpentant les couloirs remplis de combattants, les voir et l'entendre une toute dernière fois.

Évinçant froidement les imprudents qui se mettaient sur ton passage et réduisant en tas de ferrailles les armures ensorcelées par McGonagall.

Priant, presque, de ne pas trébucher sur son cadavre.

[Pour croiser une dernière fois le regard de Leta.]

\- Tu es partie sans prévenir, la dernière fois. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous dire au-revoir.

Elle s'apprête à répondre, sa baguette fièrement levée, mais se fait devancer par un autre de ses camarades.

\- Laissez Luna tranquille, espèce de vieux croûton, s'enflamme t-il en se plaçant devant elle et en projetant sur toi une gerbe d'étincelles.

Son sort vient s'écraser un peu plus loin sur Travers, qui, la cape subitement en feu, se met à hurler et à tourner sur lui-même avec de grands moulinets de bras.

Tu renifles et lance un aguamenti sur ton collègue. Avant de ramener ton regard sur le grand garçon noir aux côtés de Luna.

\- C'est une conversation privée, petit sorcier. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas t'en mêler.

Dean ne se débine pas et t'envoie de nouveau une salve de maléfices, à laquelle tu réponds machinalement.

[Le garçon est maladroit. Sa baguette ne lui appartient pas.]

\- Qui est-ce ? Demandes-tu à Luna sans pouvoir t'en empêcher. Ton amoureux ?

\- Stupeflix ! Se contentent de crier les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Tu te sens voler en arrière et ton atterrissage forcé te coupe le souffle.

Quand Travers te réanime, quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune sorcière aux origines indiennes lui saute dessus. Antonin a eu le temps de s'accaparer ton ancien opposant. Et la petite sorcière blonde, elle, est déjà en train de disparaître dans les escaliers. Flanquée du gros costaud et d'un autre garçon excité au visage meurtri.

\- A plus tard, Luna Lovegood, murmures-tu du bout des lèvres en abandonnant tes collègues et en te repliant dans un autre couloir.

La lune tient bien en l'air depuis des millénaires. Elle ne disparaîtra pas d'un coup.

 **.**

 **.**

Quand tu la revois enfin, Hagrid porte le cadavre de Potter dans ses bras épais et tous vos ennemis sont rassemblés en masse devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Harry ! » « NON ! » Se lamentent-ils tous en apercevant le corps inerte du survivant. Comme s'ils comprenaient enfin votre rage, votre chagrin, votre incompréhension, lorsque vous vous étiez tout à coup retrouvés sans Seigneur devant qui s'agenouiller, des années auparavant.

[Petits bébés égarés. Mangemorts sans maître en culotte courte.]

[Ce n'était que justice, qu'ils subissent le même sort.]

Dans la foule, tu repères rapidement la petite Luna. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, le visage couvert de sang, dévastée et les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

Et puis... tout s'accélère soudain. Le temps se dilate. La foule s'enhardit.

Neville Londubat tient tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, décapite Nagini, et, en regardant la petite blonde prendre position aux côtés de son ami et des autres proches du Survivant, tu te dis : _l'idiote_.

Pandora Lovegood est morte, et en sa fille, elle n'a laissé qu'un espoir démesurément naïf, qui va la tuer elle et tous ses amis.

[Car il faut être naïf, oui, ou démesurément fou, pour oser s'opposer au maître et affronter Bellatrix.]

Mais... quand le corps de Bella s'effondre sans prévenir sous les assauts de Molly Weasley et qu'Harry Potter surgit soudain de nulle part, revenu d'entre les morts comme le messi moldu, tu te souviens des paroles assurées de la petite Luna, dans la cave des Malfoys. Et alors, pendant que Rodolphus pleure sans pouvoir s'en empêcher la mort de sa femme et que Narcissa s'efforce de dissimuler un rictus soulagé, tu trembles à l'idée de retourner dans la prison des sorciers.

Car Azkaban n'est jamais silencieuse.

Entre les cris et les gémissements de ses habitants, le cliquetis des chaînes, les râles émis par vos bourreaux, les rafales de vent et la mer qui s'écrase sur la bâtisse en contrebas, Azkaban n'est jamais silencieuse et le moindre bruit suffit à vous arracher des bras d'Hypnos et de son fils Morphée.

Personne ne dort du sommeil du juste, dans la prison des sorciers. Personne ne fuit dans le royaume des songes, sur l'île du désespoir, et vous êtes condamnés à y vivre, encore, encore et encore, les plus longue et les pénibles seconde du reste de votre existence. A moins que la maladie vous emporte, miséricordieuse. Ou que la mâchoire d'un Détraqueur se referme sur la vôtre.

Non...

Tu ne les laisseras pas vous enfermer de nouveau.

Quand le maître mourra, Bellatrix ne sera plus là pour lier vos sorts au sien. Vous prendrez la fuite ou vous mourrez ici.

Mais jamais, jamais vous ne remettrez un pied dans la prison des sorciers.

Jamais.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Viens Rodolphus ! Tu t'écris en agrippant ton frère, profitant de la distraction générale générée par Potter et votre Sombre Seigneur.

...

Vous vous ferez cueillir plus tard.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Tu la connaissais ? Te demande Rolf en te voyant contempler une vieille photo jaunie.

Elle était dans la vieille malle de son grand-père.

\- Son sourire... il me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- C'est Leta Lestrange.

\- La mère de Rabastan ?

\- Et de son frère Rodolphus, oui. Mon grand-père a connu Leta, à Poudlard. Il était amoureux d'elle, je crois. Elle aussi, s'intéressait beaucoup aux créatures magiques. Mais elle était un peu spéciale. Son nom, celui qu'elle a pris... celui des Lestrange... Il lui allait à ravir. Elle voyait les choses en grand. Trop, même. Ça la rendait dangereuse.

\- Ses yeux...

Rolf se penche par dessus ton épaule pour regarder plus attentivement la vieille photographie.

\- Tiens, oui. Ses yeux. Vous avez le même regard. Mais je préfère ta folie à toi, sourit Rolf en t'embrassant tendrement.

Pendant que Leta vous observe en silence et que sur ses lèvres à elle se dessine brièvement le même sourire moqueur que celui de son fils cadet.

* * *

Voili voilou...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Histoire de blablater un peu, ça fait trois ans que je réfléchis à cet OS. Au début, il était plutôt centré sur Dean parce qu'avec Luna je les trouve super attendrissants dans le tome 7. Mais depuis plus d'un an j'avais aussi très envie d'écrire sur Rabastan, son rapport à la folie, toussa... Et histoire de, j'en ai profité pour lui refiler une mère bipolaire. Ou plutôt maniaque.

Le truc, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à développer les deux projets séparément donc je me suis dit, il y a plusieurs mois, pourquoi ne pas mélanger tout ça ?

Donc j'ai mélangé. Nouveau problème : c'était nase. Et je n'étais pas très inspirée. Mais finalement, ça s'est débloqué ce weekend ! Et donc je dis merci à la vie, merci à JK d'avoir inventé Leta Lestrange. Et merci à la bonne personne qui a décrit son personnage sur Wiki HP. Je n'aurais pas réussi à lier tout ce bordel sans eux.

En fait c'était pas vraiment prévu à la base mais plus j'écrivais et plus je me disais, tiens c'est vrai, Leta Lestrange a eu une histoire avec Newt Scamander ! Et tiens ! Luna est marié à Rolf ! Et tiens, askip, Leta Lestrange aimait les créatures magiques... bah tiens, Luna aussi ! Et qui c'est qui pratique des expériences avec les créatures et qu'est assez instable psychologiquement ? Bah c'est Leta ! Et qui c'est qu'est loufoque ? Bah c'est Luna ! Et qui c'est qui pratique également des expériences ? La mère de Luna ! Donc voilà. Tous pleins de parallèles à faire. Faisons une tambouille.

Pour le reste... :

\- Des fois j'écris des trucs mais même moi je ne suis pas sûre d'y trouver du sens. Enfin je ne dois pas être la seule, ah ah.

\- Il n'est pas dit que Leta soit bien la mère de Rodolphus et Rabastan dans le canon mais je fais comme si pour les besoins de l'histoire. Personnellement, je situe la naissance des frères Lestrange dans les années 50. Si Leta est née à l'aube du 19ème siècle, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être leur mère. Euphemia et Fleamont ont bien eu James à un âge très avancé. Et je sais qu'il y avait un Lestrange dans la génération de Voldemort mais on va dire qu'ici c'est un parent éloigné. Ah, et aussi, il n'est pas dit non plus que Leta menait des expériences aussi extravagantes que celles que je décris, je me suis juste emballée et j'ai beaucoup extrapolé.

\- J'ai pas mon tome 5 sous la main donc je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il se passe au département des mystères pour Luna mais il me semble qu'elle est avec Ginny et qu'il leur arrive quelque chose avec un mangemort. J'ai décidé que ce serait Rabastan même si c'est pas forcément lui.

\- J'aurais aimé développer davantage Dean mais je ne suis pas super à l'aise avec les personnages sain d'esprit. Bon Luna n'est pas super saine d'esprit mais elle est très compliquée à écrire également, je trouve.

\- J'aurais aussi voulu développer un peu sur Peter mais pas l'inspiration nécessaire et puis pleins d'auteurs l'écrivent déjà très bien. Pareil pour Narcissa.

\- Pas trop de Bellatrix dans cet OS comme je l'ai dit. Pour une fois. Je m'émancipe doucement mais sûrement de de son petit personnage !

\- Quelques extraits du tome 7 : l'enterrement de Dobby (pour rendre un petit hommage à notre collectionneur de chaussettes), Luna qui parle de ses créatures imaginaires à Dean et l'arrivée des deux dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Et un petit caméo de Ron et Hermione : parce que Ron est un personnage sous-évalué et qu'Hermione me fait rire à toujours donner tort à Luna.

Voili voilou (bis) et bonne fin de journée ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
